


In Sickness and In Health

by preblematic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent Eremin sickfic, because <a href="http://annieackermann.tumblr.com/">baddovah </a>(url since changed) wanted it. Also adorable lesbians, only good things can come of this. This was gonna be longer, but I lost all of my writing and had to start over, so this is what you get, sorry. <strike>Holy shit this took forever I’m going to bed now.</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

”Eren, are you alright?” Armin asked as soon as her girlfriend had picked up the phone. “You weren’t in class today.” Her concern was met with a short silence before a loud sneeze. “I’ll take that as a no.”

”I might be coming down with something,” Eren said, voice hoarse. “Just a possibility.”

”I’m coming over!” Armin announced, already grabbing a bag and stuffing a change of clothes into it. She ignored the other girl’s protests that it was just a cold, and she could take care of herself. Plus it was like twenty degrees outside. “Don’t care,” Armin said, “I’m coming over. Because I know you, and you’ll sit in bed and be miserable, but never eat or take any meds.”

”That’s not true! I’m on the couch.”

”I’ll bring soup.”

”Neither of us can cook.”

”I’ll bring soup.”

Fifteen minutes later and Armin was knocking on her girlfriend’s front door with a bag of get well supplies on one arm and a stack of movies in one hand. Eren got up to grant the other girl entrance; her pink Lion King sleeping bag clutched around her shoulders like a cloak. “Wow, you look like hell.”

Eren’s entire face was flushed red, her eyes bloodshot, and her nose rubbed raw. She hadn’t even attempted to tame her cropped hair, nor had she bothered to change out of her sleeping clothes. So she was in an old Kim Possible shirt—which had stopped fitting correctly when she grew boobs and now functioned as a crop-top pajama shirt—and a pair of her brother’s pajama pants that were too short for Mike but too long for Eren.

”Love you too,” Eren croaked, stepping aside to let the blond in. Armin rolled her eyes and pecked Eren on the lips. Eren really hated the fact that her girlfriend could walk in heels that eliminated their height difference. She really liked that little bit of height she had on the blond.

”I brought freeze dried potato soup and kids’ movies,” Armin said, holding up her loot in both hands.

”Marry me, you merciful princess,” Eren proclaimed. She rested her hands on Armin’s hips and nuzzled into the blond’s neck. Armin giggled and pushed her girlfriend away by the shoulder.

”Here,” she said, holding out the movies,” pick one out. I’ll got make the totally nutritional sustenance.” Eren took the DVDs and scurried off to the living room. Armin smiled as she shrugged out of her coat and sweater and stepped out of her heels. She dug a hair tie out of her purse and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. She approached the kitchen like it was a hostile entity and prayed that nothing would be set on fire this time.

Fifteen mintues later and they both had a bowl of remarkably edible potato soup. Eren was wrapped in a blanket that was much bigger and warmer, but less pretty. She had given up the trash can and just had a black trash bag where used tissues went to die. Armin had abandoned her skirt and was now perched behind Eren in her button down shirt and panties trying to brush the rats out of her girlfriend’s hair.

”I don’t understand how it’s so short, but so, _so_ matted—I can’t even.”

”I thought you said you brought kids’ movies,” Eren said as she watched a scared college kid trip and fall into a wood chipper. “Although the insane amount of blood does detract from the realism.”

” _Tucker & Dale vs. Evil _is great family entertainment,” Armin replied. She finally had enough and threw the hairbrush on the floor in disgust. She climbed around and settled by Eren’s side.

”You are a demented pixie woman,” Eren said, opening her arms and inviting the blond into her cocoon of warmth. Armin snuggled into the taller girl’s side, and Eren quickly wrapped the blanket around them again.

”Yeah, but you love me,” the blond retorted, kissing Eren lightly.

”I do,” Eren admitted. She leaned down and nuzzled into Armin’s hair. “How’d that happen?”

”Cause you’re an idiot.”

”And you’re using my boob as a pillow.”

”Hmm.”

The moment would have been nice, perfect even, had Eren not chosen that exact moment to start coughing uncontrollably. Armin jerked away and grabbed the third box of tissues of the night, holding them out toward the hacking brunette.

The gunk that came out of Eren’s throat probably should have been burned before it mutated and started taking over the planet, but she was too tired to think about that. She stuffed the wad of now used tissues into the bag of death and flopped back against the couch.

”Bed time?” Armin asked, watching as her girlfriend struggled to keep her head upright.

”Yeah, maybe,” Eren agreed.

”C’mon.” Armin stood up and offered Eren her hand, dragging the brunette up when she took it. Eren swayed for a moment, blinking against the pounding in her head. They both walked slowly toward Eren’s bedroom, and Eren flopped down in exhaustion when her bed was within reach.

”Hey, don’t sleep yet,” Armin said, rolling the brunette over onto her back. “Stay right here, I’ll be back.” She zipped back to the living room and grabbed her bag before returning to Eren. She dug around in it for a few moments until she came up with a bottle of medicine and a measuring cup.

After pouring two milileters of foul smelling liquid into the cup, Armin thrust it at Eren. “Here, drink this. It’ll help.” Eren wrinkled her nose at the smell. “I’ll go get you some water.”

While Armin was in the kitchen, Eren yelped and started hacking. “Did you just poison me?!” she demanded when Armin returned with a glass of ice water.

”If I wanted you dead I would’ve done it hours ago,” Armin assured her. She handed the glass to Eren who started gulping down the water like it was the antidote.

”Can I go to sleep now?” Eren asked, curling up into a ball in the general vicinity of the head of the bed.

”Yes, you big baby. It was just cough syrup.” Eren grunted in response, and Armin sighed. She was goign to have to take care of this stubborn woman until one of them died. Probably Eren because she wouldn’t listen to her girlfriend. She giggled at the thought of Eren dying in some incredibly stupid manner like fighing with Jean or trying to jump off a roof into a dumpster. Yeah, Armin had better stick around.

Armin pulled the hair tie out of her hair and let it fall down past her shoulders again. Sleeping with it up always gave her aheadache the next morning. She crawled under the blanket on the bed—Eren was still wrapped in the on from the couch—and got as close as she dared to the sleeping brunette. Eren wriggled toward her somewhat, attracted to the warmth.

The next morning dawned on a refreshed but still stuffy Eren being awoken by Armin coughing loudly and repeatedly. “You gave it to me, you jerk!” Armin said without any real anger behind her words.

Eren just smiled sheepishly and said,” Misery loves company?” Armin shoved her on the floor.


End file.
